


Pack Christmas

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Having a family again, even one that wasn’t his blood, was all he’d ever wanted and didn’t think he deserved after the fire. He hadn’t had a Christmas celebration like this in far too long.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Pack Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for maichan808.

Derek stared around the room, still a little in awe. The whole pack was in attendance, scattered around the loft as they ate and drank and laughed and played some strange board game that Derek wasn’t sure he understood the excitement of. Even the more tertiary members were there, like John and Melissa and Chris.

It still amazed Derek every day that there were so many of them, and that despite some rocky moments, the pack was only growing stronger. Having a family again, even one that wasn’t his blood, was all he’d ever wanted and didn’t think he deserved after the fire. He hadn’t had a Christmas celebration like this in far too long.

His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles unceremoniously plopping himself in Derek’s lap, arms coming up to rest around Derek’s neck. He had a bright smile on his face, and more than a little tinsel in his hair from when he and the sheriff had set up the tree. He looked adorable.

“Hey, grumpy wolf,” Stiles said, leaning in to press a short, soft kiss to Derek’s lips. “What’re you doing alone in the corner?”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close. It was a good thing he felt too happy to fight, because Stiles knew he hated that nickname. “Just watching everyone. It’s nice to have a house full of pack.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, looking around the room with a proud smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, it’s nice to have so much family, isn’t it?”

Derek had almost forgotten that Stiles grew up in such a small family, just his dad and him for years. They were alike in that way, which was probably why they worked so well together. They understood the importance of appreciating the family you did have, and this pack really was their new, bigger family.

“I love you,” Derek said, voice a little hoarse with emotion. Stiles’ face broke into a huge, almost goofy grin, because as many times as Derek said it, he knew Stiles didn’t get tired of hearing it. “I’m really happy we have everyone here for Christmas.”

“Me too,” Stiles replied softly.

He leaned in for a kiss that Derek really couldn’t deny him. Not that he’d ever want to. They kissed until Scott yelling about too much PDA broke them apart, laughing. This was exactly what a pack Christmas was supposed to be.


End file.
